User talk:Quantumboost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Swamp Walker (4e Paragon Path) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eiji-kun (Talk) 04:56, October 22, 2009 Feat Categories You should probably stop adding Feat to those feats. That's covered by the Type property. - TarkisFlux 05:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. Okay then. Quantumboost 05:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon I approve, that is all. 04:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Advice It seems that you are something of a guru of the pokemon world. While I know next to nothing about pokemon - I congratulate you on dabbling me into it. I understand that non-pokemon classes are not your forte, but I would apriciate any advice you might have on ether my Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class) or Sith/ Jedi (3.5e Class). Thanks mate --Franken Kesey 22:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Pokedex Entires Tell me about this list entitled "Remaining To Convert". Are you saying you already have these started and are planning on completing them yourself? If not, I'm certainly willing to help you out. :Those are entries which are already fully statted up on The Gaming Den and which I haven't formatted for transfer to the wiki yet. Any of the rest of the 485 (i.e. ones not in that list or already on the wiki) aren't complete, or even started. --Quantumboost 15:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you still working on adding more Pokedex entries? --Some random person :::Not actively. I'm mostly doing stuff like "finding a job" or "GMing my Shadowrun game" at the moment, and don't have an immediate need for any particular entries. I've written about four total entries, one of which is just a templated Eevee, which I guess makes me very slightly more qualified than most other people on the wiki? There just doesn't seem to be much specific demand for things. If you want to write some, though, I'll gladly do reviews etc. and add it to the Pokedex table. --Quantumboost 05:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Picking up I have wanted to have a complete list of pokemon converted to 3.5 format of DnD cause really, I love them both. If you are not going to continue with the other 300 or so, is it possible for you to give me an insight on the process of the the stats and such so that I may be able to continue the work? :The process is basically "write up something with abilities that correspond to what the Pokemon does". Koumei might be able to correct me on this, but I don't think any of the authors post-Frank had any particular coherent procedure, apart from generally reusing special abilities for Pokemon with the same moves. --Quantumboost 20:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::So there was nothing sound for even ability scores or anything of the sort? Just...wing it? :::Yup. Hello. I've been searching for some sort of conversion for this ever since I played a Mindbender, who simply styled himself as a Pokemon Trainer. (Caught a Machoke mountain troll and a Rapidash Unicorn). Now that I've found these stats, I want to use them to run a semester long Campaign walking them through a fantasy setting of Jhoto. I've hit a few bricks: 1. How do the Pokemon evolve using this system? When a charmander reaches 7 HD, does it just evolve on it's own, or does the Pokemaster need to have 9 ranks in handle animal first? 2. And how does that process work on Pokemon? If the Pokemaster uses the ability on a Pidgey with 1HD, does it spontaneously become a Pidgeotto with 7 HD, or does he have to train the Pidgey up to 6 first? 3. If your interested, I created an Excel spreadsheet with 155 of the pokemon you have listed in your chart, and then I realized how awkward the sub-types are. Most of the Pokemon in your pokedex don't even have subtypes, and several of the "poison" type pokemon are indistinguishable from the "normal" types. I remedied this by simply applying a subtype to all pokemon with the exception of pure dragons, and plant type. I corresponded the 17 types accordingly: Normal = good Fire = fire Water = water Electric = electricity Flying = air Poison = - New subtype Dragon = Dragon Grass = Plant Rock = Elemental earth Ground = Magical Beast earth Ice = cold Fighting = (see steel) Psychic = psionic Steel = lawful Dark = evil Ghost = incorporeal So yes, Lucario would be --- Magical Beast chaotic lawful, which I found odd, but really cool. Let me know (if you ever read this) what you think. Sjbaker 01:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Sam Baker, D&D 3.5 Dungeon Master